nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Dog Gang
The Dog Gang '(also known as '''Dog Ballas '''by the Alley Gang) is a group of dogs Top Cat meets at the Dog Jail in ''Top Cat: The Movie. They serve as Replacement Goldfish for TC's regular gang, who believe that TC betrayed them for a portion of the film. The Dog Gang are essentially dog counterparts to the original gang, baring physical resemblance to them but as dogs. They - like the other dogs - believe that TC is a dog too, and because of this, they follow his orders. In the 2017 film, they reappear as secondary antagonists, as they are shown driving in their SUV as they shoot at T.C. and his gang using paintball guns as their weapons, while T.C. and his gang drive down to the warehouse to rescue the cats. The members of the gang consist of Vinny, Einstein, Dandy-Dandy, Spectrum, and Chattanooga. The Members '''Vinny Benny the Ball's dog counterpart. He is a short, round-shaped dog with blue fur. His muzzle is tan-colored, his ears are small and black, perched at the top of his head, with a light blue ring around one of his eyes. The tip of his tail is the same color as the ring around his eye. Like Benny, he wears a cardigan with one button at the top, however his is orange with his prison number rather than white. He is voiced by Chris Phillips 'Einstein' Brain's dog counterpart. He is a sad looking brown dog with droopy eyes, as well as droopy ears and a droopy tail. He has a square head with a square muzzle that is lighter in color than the rest of his fur.He wears an orange t-shirt with his prison number on it, and a black stripe at the edge of the waist. He is voiced by Jan Rabson in the 2017 film. 'Dandy-Dandy' Fancy-Fancy's dog counterpart. He is a similarly stout-shaped dog with brown fur and a lighter brown muzzle, with matching tip at the end of his tail. His ears are black and perched at the top of his head, on each side of the small tuft of fur on the top of his head. He wears an orange scarf, similar to Fancy's scarf, with his prison number. He is voiced by Steven Blum in the 2017 film. 'Spectrum' Spook's dog counterpart. He is an olive colored dog with a shaggy tail and matching shaggy tufts of fur on the top of his head. His muzzle is a lighter shade of olive than the rest of his fur. Like Spook, he also wears a black tie, however he also wears an orange t-shirt with his prison number on it. His eyebrows are more square than the rest of his companions. He is voiced by Chris Phillips. 'Chattanooga' Choo Choo's dog counterpart. His name when combined with Chooch's is a pun on Chattanooga Choo Choo, which is a song, film, and hotel/convention center that used to be a railroad station. Chattanooga is the tallest of the dogs, just as Choo Choo is the tallest of the cats, and similarly wide hips. He has pink fur with a bent - almost boomerang shaped - tail with a white tip. His muzzle is a tan color, and his ears are black. His sweater is orange and has his prison number on it. He is voiced by Brian T. Delaney in the 2017 film.